


Pray

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Growing Up, No Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Orihime décide de prendre sa vie en main alors qu'elle n'a jamais été autant menacée.
Series: Nuit du FoF [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 1





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème "prier". Attention ; même si le sujet porte sur la religion, il n'y a aucun jugement de valeur, simplement une évolution d'un personnage.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Si vous demandez à Inoue Orihime ce qu'elle a fait le plus dans sa vie, elle vous répondra : prier. Prier. La belle rousse, âgée de quinze ans, avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à prier. En réalité, elle rajouterait même qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de prier depuis sa naissance. Depuis le jour où elle avait inspiré pour la première à l'aide de ses poumons, une minute n'était pas passée sans qu'elle ne prie.

Beaucoup pourrait penser que la jeune lycéenne abusait de cette pratique et qu'elle priait pour un ou des dieux qui n'existaient même pas. En réalité, c'était bien plus complexe.

Orihime avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie seule. Abusée de ses parents, elle avait prié pour s'enfuir de ce calvaire, chose qui s'était finalement produite. Plus grande, elle avait prié pour que les enfants à l'école arrêtent de se moquer d'elle et de ses cheveux. A la mort de son frère, elle avait prié pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il ne la quitte plus, parce que la douleur était immense, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait la supporter.

Il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ichigo, elle avait prié pour que ce jeune homme des plus étranges reste le plus loin possible d'elle. Après avoir appris à le connaître, Orihime avait prié pour que ce courageux grand-frère reste le plus près possible d'elle et ce, aussi longtemps que possible.

Depuis quelques semaines, la belle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne priait plus pour elle. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à prier pour le roux. Elle voulait qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Elle voulait qu'il soit plus fort que tous les ennemis qu'il rencontrait. Elle voulait qu'il vive et qu'elle soit dans sa vie.

Ce soir, après une nouvelle visite d'Ulquiorra l'avertissant pour la dernière fois, le premier réflexe de la beauté auburn avait été de prier. Prier. Prier pour elle, prier pour ses amis. Elle avait été rendre visite à Ichigo et elle avait prié pour que lui, ses sœurs ou Rukia la remarquent. Elle avait prié pour qu'ils l'arrêtent, pour qu'ils la retiennent. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse et elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pourrait le rester.

Bien évidemment, aucune de ses prières ne se réalisa et même si elle était déçue, elle n'était pas en colère contre l'entité à laquelle elle croyait. Alors qu'elle passait le portait menant à Las Noches, aux côtés du quatrième Espada, morte de peur, tremblante, se retenant de pleurer, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve, elle en eut assez. Une révélation. Elle ne prierait pas. Elle ne se reposerait pas sur ses amis.

Si jamais elle voulait se sortir de ce cauchemar et vivre l'une des cinq vies dont elle avait toujours rêvé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle devait compter sur sa force, son courage et son caractère. Elle devait compter sur elle et elle seule.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
